


Paperwork can wait

by WaitandWonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitandWonder/pseuds/WaitandWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John have to do a lot of paperwork but Sherlock has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork can wait

I must get up. John thought. A pile of wonderful paper work was waiting for him in the surgery. He could have done it yesterday but no, when Sherlock had sent him a text with the world 'urgent' he didn’t think it twice. He had left the local surgery in a hurry with an apology to Sarah and a kind 'please don't fire me' smile on. Sarah had just sighed and waved his hand in goodbye.

He took the first cab he saw and run up the stairs to reach the door of 221b. 

'You okay Sherlock!?' He remembered he had shouted seconds before his flat mate appeared in the living room through the kitchen door walking with big step towards John. He frowned at the sight of Sherlock's determinate and burning look 'Is everyth-' the words had died in John's mouth when the detective grabbed him by his coat's collar and pressed their lips together. John had opened his eyes in surprise before giving in and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist. The kiss had ended too quickly he had thought. 'What happened?' He'd asked. Sherlock had twisted his mouth a bit before answering 'I just missed you'.  
He had laughed. Sherlock had frowned and they had kissed again and again until they ended up in bed.

This 'situation' had been going on for months now. It still was a bit strange, not weird or awkward, just strange the fact that he could to reach for Sherlock hand or steal some kisses from him without being out of place. And it made him incredible happy.

He heard a shift besides him before a hand started caressing his arm. He felt Sherlock's long fingers go through all the way down his arm softly until he reached his hand. 'Morning' Sherlock said in a hoarse voice. 'Morning' John replayed with a smile while shifting so he was able to see his lover. 'How long have you been awake?' The detective asked as he interlaced his fingers with John’s 'Can't you tell?' He answered with a smirk before running his free hand through Sherlock's missy curls. It was amazingly funny how disheveled Sherlock normally wakes up. 'I am not a psychic, John' He said kissing John's neck softly 'I observe and deduce'  
He whispered in John's ear as he rolled on top of the doctor. John let a soft moan scaped from his mouth when he felt Sherlock's cock against his tight. He was especially sensitive this morning; he thought when he felt his own cock getting hard. Sherlock noticed it, obviously and a wild smile appeared in his face.

Without a word he leaned foward and caught John's lower lips in his before kissing him. John sighed as he pressed a hand behind Sherlock's neck and tangled his fingers in his lowers curls. The kiss was soft and calm like they had the time of the world; Sherlock began playing with John's lips giving him little kisses before moving to his jawn. He kissed, licked and pressed his teeth softly against which made John moan a bit louder. He still got one hand on Sherlock's nape but he managed to move the other to his silky back. 

'You need to shave' he heard Sherlock murmured before biting his neck without enough pressure to hurt him but to make him whimper as he grinned at the comment. 'Yeah, you are right. I- I probably should do it now' He attempted to get off bed but Sherlock held him in place with a look that said it all. 'Little demanding, are we?' John joked before grabbing Sherlock by his waist and pulling him closer if it was possible.   
Sherlock limitated to smile before sliding a hand between them and wrapping a hand around John's cock. He gasped at that a moved his hips involuntarily up. Sherlock chuckled as passed his thumb through the head and started moving his hand up and down throught John's leght. A few strokes and he was already moaning. Sherlock stroked him one more time spreading his precum all over his cock. 

John moved his hand from Sherlock's waist to his arse already knowin what was in his mind. He slowly pressed a finger over his entrance. 'It's alright John. I am still a bit dilatated from last night' Sherlock said in his razoning voice while taking John's hands away 'Althought the action would be appreaciate later' he continued and John could't resist and chuckled. 'As his Highness wishes'. This was Sherlock's time to chuckle before grabbing John's cock again and guiding to his entrance. They both gaspped simultaniously as John got inside Sherlock slowly, iched by iche. They didn't move for a few seconds while Sherlock streched his arms and grabbed the bed's headboard and John puthis hands on Sherlock's hips. He smiled at John before moving them against him. At that John lifted his hips a bit and began to thrust. 

'Oh, John. There' Sherlock whimpered. John smiled and thrusted again but a bit harder 'There?' He teased as he heard Sherlock moaned a 'yes'. He kept thrusting like that, hitting Sherlock's prostate everytime. 

Soon the rythim began to get faster and they began to moaned louder. John could feel every iche of Sherlock surrunding him tightly as he started to feel his own orgasm. A few more thrust and he was suerly going to come.

'Sherlock, I'm-' 'Keep moving Joh- oh' he did as he was told. He moved one hand to Sherlock's hard cock and began to stroke it. He groanned before moving faster against John.

He tried to make it last more but the moment he felt Sherlock was reaching his climax and started to get tightly around his own cock he came inside Sherlock with a moan.

Sherlock kept thrustig a bit more against him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened, it was beautiful in John's opinion, all flustered and that.  
He started stroking Sherlock's cock again and let his breath out when he finally came over John's chest screaming his name.

He got out of Sherlock to let him slide next to him.

'Morning' Sherlock whispered as John streched his arm and let Sherlock' head accommodate on his shoulder. He kissed Sherlock's sweaty forehead while the detective passed a leg over his.

'Morning' he replayed with a lazy smile. 'We need to clean up' he murmured a moment after. Without a word Sherlock reached beside the bed some towels and passed them to John. 'There' he said as he put his head again were it was and closed his eyes. 'Are you going to sleep?' 'Don't be ridiculous, John' he answered in an illegible voice. 'Okay' he said with a smile as he finished cleaning them 'But I got paperwork to do' he said caressing Sherlock's cheek. 'No you don't, you've to stay' John chuckled at that at lift his head so he could kiss him slowly 'Alright, but don't complain if we can't paid the rent' Sherlock frowned and opened one eye 'I love you, John... but do shut up' he Said closing his eye again. John sighed and smiled 'Love you too, you twat' he replayed as he closed his own eyes. Yeah... the paperwork could wait.


End file.
